1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image-snapping device.
2. Description of Related Art
Part of notebook computers in the market are equipped with an image-snapping device, but most of the image-snapping devices are designed as a web camera and installed directly at a top edge of a display portion to snap an image in front of the notebook computer. When the image-snapping device is intended for the other applications, the present physical configuration cannot satisfy the demand and needs to be improved.